Gas turbine engines typically operate at high rotational speeds and high temperatures for increased performance and efficiency. In many cases, performance of an engine may be tied to proper operation and function of engine components. During operation, components may be damaged, fail or otherwise require maintenance. In addition, control of an engine may be based on the operation of components within an engine. Safety inspections and routine maintenance are often required to ensure safe operation and prevent engine failure. Many gas turbine engines include inspection ports to allow for inspection and/or maintenance of an engine. Conventional methods of sealing these ports are can be expensive and in some cases, may lead to foreign object damage (FOD) due to improper installation during manufacture or maintenance. Moreover, some gas turbine engines may have dozens of ports. In addition, correct operation and installation of port components may be required for safe and efficient operation of an engine. There is a need in the art for port components for gas turbine engines.